Happy New Year, Erin
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: The team spends New Years together, Dave and Erin let them see into their relationship. One shot. Rossi/Strauss.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and what comes out of my warped brain.**

**I got bored waiting on the ball to drop. Happy New Year!**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Happy New Year, Erin.

It was New Year's Eve, they had just returned from 12 days in Friendsville, Tennessee. This small town had a population of 923, so it was hard to catch the unsub. No one wanted to believe someone in their town could be so cold.

Alpha team decided last month to spend New Year's Eve together celebrating. They had rented a small ballroom and room's for the night at local hotel so no one would have to drive if they drank a little too much. Katie and Jessie, Erin's daughters had agreed to watch Henry and Jack for the night, until noon New Year's Day. Dave promised he would make sure they were rewarded well.

David Rossi sat in the lobby waiting on Erin. He rode with Hotch to the hotel from the airport; it was easier than both men going home to come back. Strauss and Beth would meet them here. He'd already gone up to the room, changed into his tuxedo and returned to kill time until she arrived. Everyone else was in the ballroom, they asked him to join in, Erin would find them, but he refused. He really wanted at least one kiss without the eyes of the BAU watching. The team knew Dave and Erin were a couple, but they had never shown affection towards each other in front of anyone. Sure Aaron and Beth had witnessed a kiss or two, after all Hotch is Rossi's best friend, but normally they kept their relationship private.

Dave looked up as Erin walked in, he stood moved to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her like a hungry man. It had been almost two weeks since he kissed or held her. Breaking their kiss, he took her overnight bag, helped her off with her coat and let his eyes roam over her. She was beautiful in a dark blue off the shoulder evening gown. He handed the coat and bag to the bellboy, gave him an incredibly large tip to take her things to their room. Taking Erin's hand, he kissed her again, "You are stunning, Ms Strauss."

"You look pretty good yourself." She straightened his tie, ran her hand down his arm, taking his other hand. "Sometimes it takes my breath away at what an exceptionally handsome man you are."

Dave offered her his arm; she placed her hand in the bend of his elbow. "Shall we?" Together they made their way to the ballroom at the end of the hall and the waiting Alpha team.

The duo walked into the room and was met by a round of hello's, hugs and other greetings. Derek asked what they were drinking since they had an open bar. Dave answered, "I think we'll both have club soda."

Erin placed her hand on his arm, "Amante, you have a drink if you want it, I'm okay with that. It's a special night and just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you have to."

Dave kissed her temple. "I know, babe, but I don't want a drink. I want this to be a extraordinary night for you, for us. What I have in mind for later, you won't enjoy as much if you smell and taste booze on me, besides what I have in store for you, I want to be completely sober." She saw the glint in his eyes. She had a good idea where his mind was and what she would be enjoying later.

Dinner was good, the team and their significant others shared stories, talked and laughed. Music began to filter through the room as the DJ they hired started to play tunes. It was agreed he would play all types of music as long as it could be danced too.

Dave was the first one to stand, extend his hand to the woman on his right and lead her to the dance floor. The music that played was soft and slow. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while holding her other hand close to his heart. They whispered to each other, smiling and laughing, they had eyes for only each other. Aaron and Beth joined them, followed by Derek and Penelope, then JJ and Will, last Spencer asked Alex. Even as the others moved to the music, all eyes were on Dave and Erin. It was clear that they cared about each other. She would lay her head against his chest, while he moved them with grace and ease around the floor.

"They dance like they've been dancing together their entire lives." Penelope whispered to Derek.

Aaron heard her, leaned over and commented. "They do, but you know the night of JJ and Will's wedding was actually the first time, they'd danced together."

"Really, that's hard to believe, they are so in sync with each other." Beth said. "I do remember that night thinking he was a good dancer when I danced with him."

"She was pretty good also." Derek commented.

After a while, Garcia left Morgan, tapped Erin on the shoulder, "May I cut in?" Erin let go of Dave, taking Derek's offered hand.

Rossi began to move with Penelope in his arms. "Okay, my Italian stud, what gives?"

"No clue what you are talking about," Dave said, twirling her.

"We all knew you and Erin are dating, but are you in love with her? It sure looks like you two are in love." Dave smiled, nothing like getting straight to the point.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked and when she nodded, "So can I."

"Rossi, you're not going to tell me are you?" She asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Nope, but if you try real hard, you can probably figure it out." The music stopped, Dave kissed her on the forehead and moved back into the arms of his favorite blonde.

"What was that all about?" Erin asked once she was wrapped securely in David's arm again.

"Just wanting information I'm not giving out." He said.

A few minutes until midnight, Aaron gathered the team together. "I know we all want to be on the dance floor, wrapped in the arms of the ones we care about whether as a couple or just a friend, but before we do, lets raise our glasses to a year almost gone. A year that's been full of heartaches, reunions, new friendships, but mostly love from an unconventional family, and to a New Year, that hopefully will keep us together, safe and happy. I love you, guys. To the Alphas and our families," everyone drank a toast, before moving back to the dance floor.

As the rest of the group began the countdown to the New Year, Dave wrapped his arms around Erin's waist pulling her closer to him; instantly her arms snaked around his neck. He didn't wait until the others reached 0, before placing his lips over Erin's, kissing her slowly, running his tongue across her lower lip, she opened her mouth to grant him access as they explored each other's mouths. Between his manly scent, which was mainly clean man, and the taste of his tongue and mouth, Erin thought she would lose her mind. No one had ever done to her what David could do with one kiss. Kissing him was one of her favorite things; it was one of life's greatest pleasures.

They didn't care that the whole team had stopped their movements and was watching. Dave broke the kiss just long enough to tilt his head the other way, before capturing her lips again, he loved the way he felt when he was making out with Erin, loved the way she moaned softly when he ran his tongue across the ticklish spot on the roof of her mouth, and he loved that she was open to letting their friends see the affection between them. He knew they should stop, but it just felt so damn right.

Finally breaking the kiss Dave hugged her tight, whispering "Happy New Year, Baby."

Both blushed when the room broke out in cat calls and applause. "Damn Rossi, didn't think you had that in you. Don't know if I could have kissed that long without coming up for air. I bow to your superiority." Morgan quipped. "And might I say, Erin, it's no wonder super stud can't keep his hands to himself tonight, you look hot."

"Thank you, Derek" Erin said, never letting go of Dave.

The couple talked with the others for a while longer. Finally Dave, stood bringing Erin with him, told the others good night and walked hand in hand out of the ballroom. Once in the elevator, he captured her lips once more, only breaking the kiss when the door opened on their floor. Walking down the hall, he felt like a teenager about to get lucky. He glanced at the beautiful woman next to him; her love for him written all over her face.

Once in the room and the door securely closed and locked, Erin pushed him against the wall, devouring his lips. Slowly not breaking their kiss, Dave managed to unzip her dress, slide it down, letting it fall to the floor. Pulling his lips from hers he moved to kiss her collar bone, moving to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Then turning her around so her back was to him, he pulled the pins from her hair letting it fall around her shoulders. Moving the hair slightly, Dave kissed and sucked lightly at the base of her neck, where it meets the top of the spine, he knew this would set her on fire, continuing to assault her neck, he unhooked the strapless bra, slinging it on the chair.

She turned in his arm, trying to unbutton his shirt, but he had other ideas, Dave again kissed her collarbone, before moving to lightly lick between her breasts. He heard her sigh, and smiled, moving to take one taut nipple in his mouth, suckling and nipping until she moaned, he moved to the other so it wouldn't feel left out. "Oh gads, David. I love your mouth." Her head was thrown back and eyes closed. He knew what he was doing to her. He'd paid attention to how her body reacted to his.

Coming up for air, she took the time to push his jacket off his shoulders, remove the tie and rip the buttons off his shirt. Removing it all, Erin ran her hands over his muscular chest and back. Kissing his neck, she looked his body over. He had a great body for a man his age, not a rock hard, six pack like she was sure Morgan had, but he was so amazingly sexy. She knew he could screw anyone he wanted, he had many women who wanted to get in the great David Rossi's jeans, but he only had eyes for her and he wasn't afraid to tell the groupies, he had a girlfriend and he was madly in love with her. This thought made her smile, that she was the woman he wanted, in his life, in his bed.

Removing the remainder of their clothing, Dave picked her up and laid her in the center of the king size bed. Looking down at her, she saw, his dark eyes get even darker; they did that when he was aroused. "So beautiful," he whispered, lying beside her, running his palm softly down her body.

"David, I want you, I want you inside me, now." She pleaded. "Please, it's been so long."

Rossi couldn't deny Erin Strauss anything. Without another word, he captured her mouth again, kissing her, she moaned his name and he knew she was on the verge of an organism and he was only kissing her. Never leaving her lips, he ran his hand down her stomach, barely touching her, when her lower body began to convulse in an organism that had her screaming his name. Before she could regain her senses, he entered her, slowly thrusting in and out, bringing her to the brink again.

Dave saw she was trying to hold back, "Don't hold back, Erin. Let your body feel." That was all it took and she was falling into bliss again. He continued to move slowly in and out, until her breathing was back to normal. He kissed her again, "Think you can handle one more?"

He didn't wait for an answer; he adjusted his position to where he knew his thrusts would message her clit and inner walls. She held his hips and met him thrust for thrust. "David, I can't hold on much longer."

"Look at me, Baby, I want to see you, your eyes, we are going to do this together and I want to watch you." That was all it took for her to climax again, her inner walls convulsing around him, pushing him over the edge, spilling his manhood into her. She continued to milk him until they were both exhausted. He watched her, her dilated eyes, the look of bliss on her flushed face. He saw how much she loved him. He rolled them on their side; he knew Erin liked it when he stayed inside her as long as possible after making love.

Holding each other, after pulling the covers over their sweaty bodies, they caressed and kissed for a while, talking about the evening and how they loved the privacy of just the team and how they felt comfortable showing their love for each other.

Sleep was creeping up on both, when Erin kissed him again, "You make me so incredibly happy, I love you, David Rossi. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Erin, I love you too, Baby." Dave responded, before they both drifted off to sleep, knowing this next year was going to be a great year for them.


End file.
